Once upon a time
by Noemy009
Summary: ... où Helena apprend la dure loi du pecos...
1. Le commencement de la fin

Hello evreybody ! Comment ça va ?   
Voilà ma nouveauté, j'innove les sections vides de toutes histoires...  
Non, honnêtement j'ai adoré le film Desperado 2 et je voulais depuis longtemps faire une fction... et comme je vois je suis la première !! Franchement... faut pas être si timide !  
De toute façon, je m'en fiche. Vive la liberté d'écrire toute seule !!!!  
Enfin, pour ceux qui on quand même échoués jusque là, merci de me lire et de me dire si je dois continuer... (seule, sur ce chemin hasardeux) ------ non, mais je m'écoute, des fois ? :) Bonne lecture !_  
___

________________________________________________________________  
  
Once upon a time in Mexico 2  


I  
Bienvenue à Mexico...  


  
  
Il était environ 21h00 quand Helena pénétra dans l'hotel-restaurant miteux d' Ernesto Lopez, un sac de voyage à la main. La salle était bourrée de monde, et la jeune femme se fraya tant bien que mal un chemin jusqu'au comptoir. Elle arriva à se placer entre un gros mexicain à moustaches qui parlait fort avec son voisin de gauche et un homme tout en noir avec des lunettes de soleil.  
  
Que quieres usted ? demanda le barman.  
  
Helena dû lui faire répéter sa question tant le vacarme était grand.  
  
Un Martini, s'il vous plaît, finit-elle par répondre.  
  
Tout de suite, senorita.  
  
Helena regarda autour d'elle. Le lieu ne payait franchement pas de mine. Et les gens autour d'eux criaient pratiquement les uns sur les autres pour pouvoir s'entendre. Heureusement pour elle, la jeune femme ne s'était pas habillée comme à son travail. Sinon elle aurait été sûre de se faire remarquer sur le champs. Depuis quelques temps, la _C.I.A. _ne passait plus inaperçue au Mexique...  
  
Voilà, senorita. dit le serveur en posant un verre en face d'elle.  
  
Merci senor... Helena prit le verre et en bu une gorgée. Oh, senor ?  
  
SÍ ?  
  
Vous ne connaîtriez pas par hasard un dénommé Sheldon Sands ?  
  
Le visage buriné du barman pâlit. On aurait pu jurer que l'homme en noir à côté d'elle avait serré les poings.  
  
Vous le connaissez ? répéta la jeune femme.  
  
Vaguement entendu parler... mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il n'était plus dans le coin, hasarda le barman.  
  
Ah. Vous louez des chambres ici, senor ?  
  
Oui, senorita. Adressez-vous à Ricardo, dans la pièce à côté, par là.  
  
Très bien... elle finit son verre et laissa de l'argent sur le comptoir. A bientôt, senor. Et elle partit prendre une chambre.  
  
Le barman soupira.  
  
Bravo, Lopez. Tu as réussit à sauver ta peau encore une fois, fit l'homme en noir au barman, en rengainant son pistolet de dessous le comptoir.  
  
C'est bizarre qu'une jolie fille comme ça te cherche, amigo.  
  
Sands fit mine de ressortir son arme.  
  
Non,non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !  
  
Elle ressemble à quoi, cette fille ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Taille moyenne, cheveux bruns, yeux bleus, dans les 25 ans ... porte un jean, des tennis, un débardeur blanc et un gilet noir. Je pense qu'elle cachait une arme dans son sac. Quelqu'un que tu connais ?  
  
Sands réprima un sourire à faire frissonner, et se leva.  
  
Pas encore.  
  
__________________________  
  
Helena sorti de la douche en peignoir, les cheveux mouillés. Rapidement elle se sécha les cheveux et enfila sa chemise de nuit. La journée de voyage l'avait épuisée. Vivement une bonne nuit de sommeil... La jeune femme prit son pistolet et le cacha sous son oreiller.  
Jamais trop prudente.  
  
__________________________  
  
Le lendemain matin, Helena eu la désagréable impression de sentir quelque chose de froid et de métallique sur son cou. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle essaya de bouger la tête, mais la sensation ne la quittait pas. Finalement réveillée, Helena ouvrit les yeux et ne pu retenir un cri de peur. L'homme en noir de la nuit dernière était assis dans un fauteuil à côté du lit, un pistolet ... contre son cou.  
  
vez passé une bonne nuit, senorita ?  
  
Helena reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Lentement elle essaya de se lever, mais la pression du canon contre sa peau s'accentua.  
  
Je ne vous le conseillerai pas, si j'étais vous.  
  
Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? souffla-t-elle.  
  
Je vous retourne la même question. répondit l'homme sans broncher, un calme surprenant dans le son de sa voix.  
  
Je ne comprend p...  
  
Bon, écoutez, je sais que vous savez qui je suis. Et je devine presque qui vous pourriez être. Donc on va arrêter de perdre du temps inutilement. Sands enleva la sécurité de l'arme. Cela vaudra mieux pour vous.  
  
Helena soupira de rage. Elle s'était faite avoir comme une débutante.  
  
Je suis de la C.I.A. On m'a envoyée pour... pour m'assurer...  
  
Que j'étais bien mort, après qu'on m'ai arraché les yeux ? compléta Sands, en criant presque.  
  
Apeurée, Helena se contenta de secouer la tête positivement. Bien qu'aveugle, cet homme n'avait rien perdu de ses facultés. Elle était presque sûre qu'il prenait un certain plaisir à se défouler sur elle.  
  
Vous voyez, ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'ils m'ai envoyé une _débutante_ comme vous. C'est presque _trop_ facile.  
  
C'est que personne ne voulait le faire... dit Helena, un tremblement dans la voix. Allez-vous aussi me tuer ?  
  
Sands ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une vague d'orgueil l'innonder. Cette fille le craignait, la C.I.A. avait peur de lui maintenant que personne ne le contrôlait... cette prise de pouvoir était tout aussi jouissive.  
  
, répondit enfin Sands en réprimant un sourire. Je ne me sens pas d'humeur.  
Helena lui lança un regard peu rassuré qu'il ne put bien entendu pas apercevoir.   
Enfin... pas pour l'instant.  
  
Brusquement il enleva la pointe du pistolet et se leva. Il fit quelques pas à tâtons jusqu'à la porte.  
Vous enverrez un message à la C.I.A. pour leur assurer que je suis bien mort.  
  
Helena le regarda en se demandant s'il était sérieux. S'il allait vraiment la menacer de la tuer si elle ne mentait pas à ses patrons.  
  
dit-il.  
  
Mais il n'entendit pas Helena bouger. Ce refus perpétuel commençait à vraiment l'échauffer.  
  
LEVEZ-VOUS ! TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla-t-il en pointant son arme vers elle.  
  
Avec le plus de rapidité dont elle pouvait faire preuve, Helena sortit du lit.  
  
, dit Sands en essayant de se contrôler. L'envie de tirer sur cette petite idiote le taraudait depuis qu'il était entré dans cette chambre. Mais il devait se servir d'elle pour assurer sa liberté et couper tous les ponts avec son ancienne vie. Oui. Il fallait qu'il attende.  
  
Une fois habillée -non sans gêne, Helena le suivit dans le couloir, après que Sands se soit assuré qu'elle n'était pas armée. Il était encore très tôt dans la salle commune du rez-de-chaussée quand Helena et Sands descendirent. Il s'assit à l'une des tables et lui fit signe de faire de même. La jeune femme s'exécuta sans plus se poser de questions sur les moyens dont disposait le Tireur Aveugle pour se faire obéir.  
Il chercha quelques instants dans sa poche et en tira un papier et un stylo.  
  
Écrivez ce que je vais vous dicter.  
  


  
II  
Voir Mexico...  


  
Helena regarda d'un il vide le soleil se coucher à l'horizon, assise à la fenêtre de sa chambre d' hôtel. Elle se sentait vide et faible. Faible de ne pas avoir pu tenir tête à Sheldon Sands, faible de l'avoir laissé disposer de sa vie comme il voulait.  
Maintenant, je ne suis plus rien, pensa-t-elle.  
  
Plus de C.I.A. Plus de vie. Plus d'action.  
Un relent de rage la submergea. Comment avait-il osé la faire démissionner et assurer qu'il était bien mort ? Elle n'avait finalement qu'une seule envie : le tuer. Mais une question restait en suspens. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tuée après avoir posté la lettre ?  
Helena ne préférait pas émettre de théorie. Son imagination la perdrait trop loin.  
D'un bond elle se leva et décida d'aller au bar. Histoire d'oublier un peu toute cette fichue histoire, d'oublier que sa vie est... terminée.  
  
Le bar, comme à son habitude, était bondé. Sans ménagement Helena poussa les gens en travers de son chemin et gagna le comptoir.  
Elle chercha de l'argent dans sa poche et le posa sur la table.  
  
Senorita ? demanda Lopez, l'air un peu surpris.  
  
Une tequila, porfavor.  
  
Helena enfila les verres les uns après les autres sans voir le temps passer. Peu à peu le bar se vida et il ne restait plus qu'une vingtaine de personne assises aux tables entrain de boire, de manger et de jouer. C'est alors qu' Helena remarqua Sands assis dans un coin, entrain de siroter un liquide brunâtre.  
Sans réfléchir, Helena prit son verre et vint s'asseoir à sa table.  
  
Je vous préviens. Qui que vous soyez, si vous restez une seconde de plus à cette table, ça va mal se passer pour vous. dit-il.  
  
L'effet de sa menace ne parvint pas au cerveau d'Helena sans que l'alcool vienne s'en mêler. Celle-ci se mit à rire sans raison.  
  
Quoi, c'est encore vous ? s'exclama Sands.  
  
Hé, le _vous_ il a un nom.  
  
C'est moi, ou vous avez bu un verre de trop ? fit-il, un peu étonné.  
  
Ça se pourrai bien, amigo.  
  
Trop surpris pour réagir, Sands se contenta de s'imaginer Helena saoule assise en face de lui, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Facile à dire. Toute fois, le décors ne manquait pas de piquant. La voix de la jeune femme avait prit un timbre plus grave et d'une manière, plus sensuel. Cela le troubla un peu.  
  
Vous êtes entrain de faire quoi exactement ? finit-il par lâcher.  
  
Ça vous embête, hein, de ne pas savoir ce que je fais...  
  
Ne me tentez pas de me servir de mon arme. siffla Sands en prenant un air menaçant. Elle avait touché la corde sensible.  
  
Du calme, du calme. Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? Eh bah j'étais entrain de vous regarder...(les mots affluaient trop vite dans sa tête)... et je me disait... que vous étiez pas mal du tout. Ouais, ouais, je sais, c'est idiot de ma part de trouver un salaud comme vous sexy après ce que vous m'avez fait... mais je dois dire que vous avez un truc.  
  
Très fière de son discours, Helena se leva.  
  
Bon... je vais prendre l'air du soir... adios, Sands.  
  
Et sur ce, elle sortit sans laisser le temps à Sands le temps pour répliquer.  
  
__________________________  
  
Sheldon Sands se réveilla en sursaut. Ses cauchemars l'avaient repris. Il était perdu... il faisait sombre. Et cette horrible sensation de se réveiller et de ne rien voir que du noir. Rien. Un vide total. Sa vie était devenue un cauchemar sans limite entre le rêve et la réalité. Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière resurgirent peu à peu dans son esprit. Helena l'abordant, Helena saoule et racontant n'importe quoi... lui disant qu'elle le trouvait _sexy_. Cette dernière pensée le laissa perplexe. Elle l'avait traité de _salaud_ sexy. Un côté de son esprit voulait se venger et la tuer, l'autre voulait approfondir ce nouveau point. Depuis combien de temps un fille l'avait intéressé ? Longtemps.... même avant son .  
  
Quand Sands arriva à l'hotel-restaurant tant bien que mal, il rejoignit le comptoir où Lopez nettoyait des verres.  
  
Où est la fille ?  
  
Qui ? Helena Evans ? demanda le barman.  
  
_Helena Evans..._ il avait complètement oublié son nom depuis qu'il lui avait dicté cette fichue lettre.  
  
Ouais, c'est ça.  
  
Je ne sais pas. Depuis hier soir, elle n'est pas rentrée.  
  
Un vague mauvais pressentiment le saisit. Une jeune femme seule la nuit dans Mexico, qu'elle soit jolie ou non, avait toutes les chances de s'attirer de graves problèmes.   
  
Faut la retrouver. dit-il.  
  
La retrouver ? Pourquoi ? Depuis quand tu te préoccupe des gens comme elle ?  
  
Sands fit un geste menaçant.  
Est-ce que je t'en pose des questions ?  
  
Très bien, amigo. Attends-moi quelques instants et je pars avec toi.  
  
  
  
____________________________________  
  
Si par hasard, quelques personnes (et je doute qu'elles soient nombreuses) sont arrivées jusqu'ici, quelles me laissent une REVIEW !! :) Parceque vous n'avez pas idée comme c'est drôle MAIS un peu désespérant de créer une fic dans un espace.... vide. Les français n'ont jamais vu Desperado 2 ou quoi ?! héhé.. @+


	2. J'ai vu le loup, le renard, et la belett...

Ouak. Désolée du retard... je crois que je viens de sortir d'un période d'hibernation plutôt pénible ( = grève de l'inspiration) qui à malheureusement pénalisé toute mes histoires.  
Sorry ! Vous savez bien que je vous adore...  
  
**Ary :** Merci de cette ardeur que tu met dans ta lecture...  
  
**Sabine :** T'a que le mot dans ton vocabulaire, tu dis ? Héhé... t'avouera que c'est plutôt optimiste !  
  
**Jingfu :** La preuve ! :) Même si je dois avouer que si j'avais un peu plus de suggestions de la part de mes lecteurs, ça m'aiderai à ne plus avoir de panne..  
  
**Soraya :** J'adoooore ton e-mail !   
  
Ah, j'allais oublier : Bonne lecture ! :)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

III  
Le loup (Sands), le renard (Helena) et la belette (Lopez)

Helena se réveilla, aux sons des coups de claxones. Elle fut étonnée de se retrouver dans une rue déserte plus que glauque et mal famée. (NdA : Oui, je sais, à croire qu'il n'y à que ça à Mexico...mais que voulez-vous, c'est une idée reçue comme une autre.. ;P ). Elle se trouvait recroque veillée sous un vieux porche.  
En baissant les yeux, la jeune femme s'aperçut que ses vêtements étaient sales, et poussiéreux.  
Avec une grimace, Helena s'étira et se leva. Trop vite, car une vague de nausée la submergea, l'obligeant à s'adosser au mur.  
  
Avec un soupir, elle décida de se calmer et de faire le point.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé hier soir?  
  
Le peu dont elle se souvenait était... Sands au bar, les rues sombres,... la tièdeur de l'air et ce sentiment de liberté.  
En regardant ses chaussures sales, un flash lui traversa la tête comme un éclair.  
Des hommes l'avaient pourquivie... et elle qui courait à perdre halein en pensant qu'elle allait mourrir, longtemps, longtemps... ils lui criaient...  
  
Des insanités. Sans doutes. Tout s'embrouillait, maintenant.  
D'une démarche mal assurée, Helena sortit de la petite ruelle en espérant retrouver ses points de repères.  
  
Mauvaise pioche.  
  
Elle venait de déboucher sur une grande rue, où des voitures grouillaient, et des gens criaient.  
Ah. C'était ça, les coups de claxones.  
  
Mais c'est alors qu'une vague d'angoisse la prit à la gorge. Comment allait-elle retrouver le petit hôtel-restaurant miteux ? (NdA: C'est son appelation d'origine, on y peu rien). Elle ne se rappelait même pas du nom de la rue !  
  
Helena décida de marcher, sans grande conviction, noyée dans la foule, perdue et déprimée de sa propre bêtise.  
  
Sands et Lopez roulaient déjà depuis une demi-heure dans Mexico, sans avoir trouvé aucunes traces d'Helena.  
  
tain, Lopez ! T'a des yeux, et t'es même pas foutu de conduire et de chercher en même temps ! gromela-t-il, sa patience perdue depuis déjà vingt-cinq minutes. (NdA: faites le compte, c'est marrant. Enfin, c'est Sands, quoi).  
  
Lopez commençait à en avoir plein le dos. Ses affaires n'allaient tourner toutes seules la journée entière !  
Mais, deux choses le retenait :  
le fait que la fille n'avait pas encore payé pour la chambre  
et le pistolet de Sands, gentillement poser sur son genoux  
  
Franchement, amigo, je sais pas où elle pourrait être, ta copine. -Heu, non,non, j'ai rien dit !. Elle pourrait se trouver partout... être enlevée par une mafia pour une rançon, prostitution, etc.  
  
Oui, mais si je me trompe pas, t'es en relation avec les chefs de tous ses milieux, Lopez... alors tais-toi et conduis avant que je te descende.  
  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, Ernesto s'exclama :  
Ah! Je crois que j'lai trouvée !  
  
Alors abordes-là vite !   
  
La voiture de Lopez arriva bientôt à la hauteur d'Helena, qui ne les avait pas encore remarqués, perdue dans ses pensées.  
  
Elle est de ton côté, amigo. Baisses ta vitre et-  
  
Me donnes pas d'ordre. le coupa-t-il, énervé.  
  
En un rien de temps, il baissa le carreau sale de la portière et héla au vent (puisqu'il ne pouvait pointer où elle était).  
  
Evans !  
  
La jeune femme, alertée, regarda quelques secondes autour d'elle, avant de découvrir Sands, accoudé sur la portière d'une voiture prise dans la foule de piétons.  
Un vague soulagement la parcouru, et elle se précipita vers lui.  
  
Qu'est-ce que vous-  
  
Mais déjà Sands avait ouvert la portière arrière, et la tira par le bras à l'intérieur.  
Essoufflée, et un peu déboussolée, la jeune femme découvrit avec surprise que le conducteur n'était autre que le barman.  
  
Senor Lopez ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous ne travaillez pas aujourd'hui ?  
  
Le gros homme au visage buriné haussa les épaules.  
  
C'est Sands qui-  
  
On était partis s'acheter des clopes. Hein, Lopez ? insista Sands avec une voix faussement doucereuse, en jouant avec son pistolet.  
  
Heu, ouais. Voilà.  
  
Helena souleva un sourcils très dubitateur en voyant l'arme dans les mains de Sands, mais décida de laisser passer.  
  
C'est sympa de m'avoir -  
  
Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutiez de ce coin pourrit ?! éclata-t-il.  
  
Argh ! C'est quoi cette manie de toujours couper les gens ?  
Héléna se souvint qu'elle avait à l'origine une grande envie de le tuer.  
Pff. A quoi bon.  
  
Je ne me rappelle pas bien... je me souviens d'être sortie du bar. Après, y a des types bourrés qui se sont mis à me poursuivre... alors j'ai couru, et je me suis réveillée dans ce coin pourrit, comme vous dites.  
  
Elle vit les épaules de Sands se crisper.  
  
Franchement, faut être débile pour sortir dans la rue seule et à moitié saoule !!  
  
La colère d'Helena éclata :  
  
Ah bon? ET C'ÉTAIT VOUS QUI ALLIEZ M'ACCOMPAGNER, PEUT-ÊTRE ???!! ESPÈCE DE-  
  
Avant même que Sands puisse réagir comme le brave psychopate (sexy) qu'il était, une explosion retentit, accompagnée de hurlements stridents.  
  
Un atentat !! cria quelqu'un.  
  
Une horde d' hommes cagoulés se mélèrent à la foule en tirant apparement sur tous ce qui bougeait.  
La respiration d'Héléna se bloqua dans sa gorge.  
Un des hommes se précipitait sur eux, le canon de son AP74 Auto Rifle pointé sur la voiture.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ouah. Vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça m'a fait rire de chercher sur le web une liste d'armes pour rester crédible.  
Je sais que j'ai mis pas mal de NdA ( Note de l'Auteur, ignard ! :D), mais j'avais l'humeur sarcastique, aujourd'hui...  
  
Tiens, au fait ! Pour voir la pauvre tête que j'ai... ( est-ce que franchement cela intéresse quelqu'un ??!!), j'ai un mon blog à dispo :   
Attention : Si vous ne saviez pas que j'étais un peu... hem, et bien là, vous allez vraiment le remarquer..  
  
Et surtout... laissez des commentaires, merci !  
(Tss.. c'est fou le nombre de gens qui passent sans laisser de messages...)  
  
Reviews, si ou plait ! :)  
I love you


	3. It's raining bombs

  
  
Bon. Désolée pour ce retard qui ne s'appelle même plus du retard, je sais. C'est du foutage de gueule, si vous me permettez l'expression. Mais bon, la première c'est pas facile.  
Je ne suis personnellement pas très contente avec ce nouvel épisode, alors soyez indulgent, il sera meilleur au prochain.

IV  
It's raining bombs

Un des hommes se précipitait sur eux, le canon de son AP74 Auto Rifle pointé sur la voiture.  
  
"Y'a un type qui fonce droit sur nous !!" cria Helena. Sands rajusta d'un geste vif ses lunettes de soleil.  
  
D'un même bond, Lopez, Sands et Helena sortirent de la voiture et allèrent se cacher derrière elle. Une rafale leur répondit.  
Helena vit Sands sortir une deuxième arme de l'intérieur de sa veste. Il était armé à présent de deux Uzi aux mains.  
  
Ooh.  
  
Ses stages d'entraînement étaient tout d'un coups loin derrière elle.  
  
Rapidement, Sands se redressa, se retourna et tira précisément trois coups, avant de revenir à côté d'elle.  
Discrètement Helena releva la tête pour s'apercevoir que l'homme était bel et bien abattu.  
  
"J'supose que t'a pas ton arme sur toi ?" fit Sands. "Bon. On a pas le temps pour ces conneries. Lopez, file-lui un flingue."  
  
Helena tourna rapidement la tête vers Lopez pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait ouvert le coffre de la voiture et enfilait une ceinture de munitions. La jeune femme ouvrit des yeux de poissons.  
  
"Tenez," fit-il en lui tendant un Shotgun, "moi je vais prendre ma kalachnikov."  
  
L'expression d'Helena changea d'avantage quand elle jeta un œil à l'intérieur du coffre.  
  
Gloups.  
  
"Waoh, mais c'est l'El Dorado dans votre coffre, Senor Lopez..." siffla-t-elle.  
  
" Tain, c'est pas le moment de raconter votre vie ! On est entrain de se faire canarder, bordel !" cria Sands, très nerveux.  
  
Helena se tourna vers lui et l'observa un instant. Ses deux pistolets en main, ses lunettes noires posées sur son nez et ses cheveux épars de chaques côtés de son visage.. sa peau bronzée, et sa chemise entrouverte..  
  
AAargh ! Pas le moment ! Pas le moment !  
  
"Lopez, tu nous conduis jusqu'à ton foutu hôtel, et Evans me couvrira."  
  
"Mais je ne me suis jamais servie d'un-"  
  
"M'en fous. Allez, on y va."  
  
La progression entre les cadavres de voitures, et les cadavres tout court se fit difficilement. Lopez à quelques mètres devant, Helena aux côtés de Sands, les yeux agards, surveillant partout le moindre danger.  
Ils étaient bientôt arrivé à la porte de l'hôtel après une demie heure, quand une explosion retentit près d'eux.  
Helena et Lopez se retournèrent et virent qu'un homme munis d'un lance-roquette (NdA : rockett luncher pour les intimes) venait de faire sauter une voiture et se dirigeait vers eux.  
  
Normal, se dit amèrement Helena. On est les seuls crétins à être armés à part eux et la police.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?" demanda Sands en lui attrapant le bras.  
  
"Y'a un type qui arrive sur nous avec un lance-roquette à 2h. On est vraiment dans la mierda, là !"  
  
D'un geste brusque Sands la poussa derrière lui.  
  
"Je suis pas sûr à 100 de moi, là, Evans. Mets tes bras sur les miens et aides-moi à viser !"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Lopez accourut ver eux et tira sur d'autres hommes qui rejoignaient le premier. Ils commençaient à devenir nombreux.  
  
Helena 'enlaça' Sands en prenant une profonde inspiration. Elle passa ses deux mains vers ses poignets et pointa ver le premier terroriste. Après quelques hésitations, elle se maîtrisa.  
  
"Maintenant !" fit-elle.  
  
Sands envoya une volée de balles qui touchèrent l'homme à la poitrine et à la jambe.  
  
"Touché-coulé," souffla-t-elle avec un petit sourire.  
  
Hélas le premier était à peine tombé qu'un autre pointa vers eux. Sans réfléchir, Helena lacha Sands et se posta devant lui. Deux coups de feu retentirent, par dessus le bruit de la foule qui criait hystériquement et des voitures qui klaxonaient à tout va.  
  
Sands ne comprit que vaguement ce qui venait de se produire. Il entendit la jeune femme étouffer un cri et s'effondret contre lui. Un élan de haine et de hargne le submergea. S'ils l'avaient tuée, ils le paieraient cher.  
Il se mit à tirer dans la direction qu'Helena lui avait montré, jusqu'à ce que ses deux chargeurs soient vides.  
  
"Sands !" cria Lopez, d'une voix bouleversée qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. "C'est bon, ils sont morts, maintenant ! Il faut rentrer avant qu'ils n'en arrive d'autres !"  
  
Sands rangea ses deux Uzi et s'accroupit près Helena. Il la souleva sans efforts dans ses bras et demanda à Lopez de lui indiquer le chemin rapidement.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Au fait, j'ai mis de nouveaux truc sympas sur mon blog/homepage... allez regarder !


	4. Author's Note

Hello amis fictionneurs ! Noemy est de retour avec un ordinateur qui marche ! (là vous êtes supposés dire : Oohhh... ceci explique cela...). Enfin bon, cíest vrai que je níai plus eut le temps de míoccuper de mes fics pendant longtemps, croyez bien que je le déplore, mais maintenant je vais faire un effort tout particulier pour menez chacune de mes histoires à leur terme ! Yeahh...

Bon, je ne pensais pas au départ vous faire part de mes petits problèmes techniques, mais comme je sens que je suis en terrain amical, je vais qd même me lancer histoire de mourir moins bête : sur mon autre ordi, quand jíarrivais sur mon compte je ne pouvais visionner ni mes stats, ni mes histoires, ce qui mía empêché en fait de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit ! Je ne pouvais pas non plus regarder les autres histoires que des personnes avaient écrites dans leurs historiques... Je crois que cíest une histoire de _script_ mais là encore, je níai pas su quoi faire (et pourtant je suis bonne en informatique, cíest quoi cette m)

Jíinspire à fond, ffffffffffsssssssss ( -- et là jíexpire). Désolée, ça va mieux maintenant. ...  
Donc je vais poster un chapitre que jíai déjà écrit (jíai largement eu le temps dirons-nous mdr). Mais si vous avez une idée de ce quíil míest arrivé cela míaiderai beaucoup car toutes mes histoires sont sur mon autre ordi... vilà...

En tout cas, merci aux fidèles et aux nouveaux venus qui ont pris le temps de lire ce message !

Ciao,

Noemy009


	5. The Aftermath

V  
The Aftermath

Helena oscillait entre líétat conscient et líétat inconscient pour ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Des cauchemars la plupart du temps, des rêves qui níavaient pas de sens (nda: enfin, comme bcp de rêves...) des souvenirs de son enfance, de sa famille... des images du Mexique... Et puis par moments elle parvenait à entrouvrir les yeux. Mais sa vision était brouillée, elle ne pouvait que distinguer les couleurs et des formes. La pièce dans laquelle elle devait se tenir était tout le temps plongée dans la pénombre, comme síil faisait toujours nuit.  
La jeune femme avait ressenti une grande douleur au bras droit, pendant un long moment, mais à présent, elle ne sentait plus rien. Que se passait-il ? Allait-elle mourir ? Était-elle sauve ?

Sands se tenait assis à une table dans la salle commune du rez-de-chaussée de líhôtel, un cigarillo à la main, le pied sur une autre chaise, le visage impassible.  
Lopez, qui astiquait son comptoir, le regardait díun air soucieux.  
Qui pouvait savoir ce que Sands pensait en ce moment ?  
Même si Sands affichait une attitude désintéressée, Lopez savait quíil avait ne serait-ce quíun petit intérêt pour Helena. Après tout, cíétait bien lui qui avait insisté (pour ne pas dire menacé) pour que líon fasse venir un médecin non-déclaré pour soigner la jeune femme à domicile plusieurs fois par semaine. Il síétait même débrouillé pour níavoir rien à payer (vous connaissez les manières de Sands).

Au bout de quelques minutes, le dit médecin descendit líescalier.  
Sands ne tourna même pas la tête vers le comptoir, et continua de fumer en silence. Lopez soupira et interrogea líhomme.

ìQuelles sont les nouvelles ?î

ìLa fille va síen remettre maintenant, Lopez. Elle devrait reprendre ses esprits dans quelques temps. Mais surveillez-là quand même un peu. Elle nía pas une constitution très solide.î

Le médecin se dirigea vers Sands.

ìVous êtes son compagnon ?î

Il vit les muscles du cou de líhomme aux lunettes de soleil se contracter et sa mâchoire se serrer díun air menaçant.  
Líair assez perturbé et indécis, le médecin se tourna vers Lopez.

ìSi elle a des proches, il vaudrait mieux quíils soient prévenus. Je pense que cela pourrait la déprimer de ne pas pouvoir se servir de son bras qui porte líarme et qui écrit. Elle nía pas reçu díautres perturbations précédant son accident, jíespère ?î

Lopez déglutit. Sands laissa échapper un petit rire dérisoire.  
Sentant quíil níavait plus grand chose à faire là, líhomme leur fit ses adieux et parti.

ìTíes sûr que ce type est non-déclaré, Lopez ? Pour quelquíun qui travaille au noir, je le trouve vachement bavard et fouineur. Où est passé la discrétion díentant de tes amis ? Je suis sûr que le card qui mía enlevé les yeux nía pas demandé si jíallais être traumatisé après.î

Lopez allait conseiller à Sands díaller voir Helena, mais il se ravisa et leva les yeux au ciel. Il imaginait déjà la réaction de líancien flic síil essayait de lui parler à propos díHelena.

Helena sortit brutalement de sa somnolence quand quelquíun ouvrit grand les volets de sa chambre. Sa chambre ! Tout ce temps elle avait été dans sa propre chambre díhôtel, sans le savoir ! Ah, líironie... Elle tourna la tête et reconnu la serveuse de Lopez qui aérait la pièce.

ìVous travaillez bien pour Lopez, níest-ce pas ?î

La femme la regarda avec une expression indéchiffrable.  
Helena ferma un instant les yeux pour rassembler ses esprits et reformula en espagnol.

ìOh, euh, oui, je suis sa femme,î répondit-elle, un peu surprise par la question.

Ah ? se dit Helena. Bon, ce níétait pas maintenant quíelle allait discuter les goûts de Lopez. (o)  
La jeune femme se contenta de hocher la tête. A ce moment, elle entendit son ventre gargouiller horriblement.

ìJe vais vous apporter un plat fait maison,î assura la femme avant de partir.

Oubliant quíelle digérait mal la nourriture locale, Helena la remercia chaudement et tenta de se relever. Elle fit quelques pas. Son corps était tout endolorit, son bras droit était bandé et elle ne préférait pas le bouger pour le moment.

Soudain, quelquíun entra en trombe dans la pièce.  
Helena sursauta.

ìHé, je ne suis pas encore habillée !î glapit-elle díune voix quíelle aurait voulu moins aiguë.

ìJe míen fiche, Evans, je suis la seule personne qui ne peut pas te voir sans te toucher,î grommela un Sands en refermant la porte derrière. Un étrange sourire se dessina soudain sur ses lèvres. ìMais maintenant que jíy pense...î

ìMême pas en rêves, Sands,î fit Helena díun ton définitif.

Le sang de Sands ne fit quíun tour. Díun pas assuré il vint jusquíà elle, et lui saisit son bras valide. Cela avait quelque chose díun peu effrayant, de voir un type que líon savait dangereux et aveugle, se déplacer à présent avec autant díassurance.

ìPersonne ne me parle sur ce ton, ok poupée ?î siffla-t-il díun air menaçant.

Peut-être était-ce le fait quíelle ai dormit pendant plusieurs jours, ou le fait quíelle ai présent plusieurs choses à reprocher à Sands depuis quíelle avait fait sa connaissance, mais Helena décida de ne pas se laisser démonter.

ìHey, écoute Sands, tía ruiné ma vie, tu me traite comme si jíétais une moins que rien, et pourtant je tíai sauvé la vie en me prenant une balle dans le bras à ta place, alors tu pourrais peut-être la mettre en veilleuse trente seconde, ok ?î lui dit-elle au visage.

Le visage durcis de Sands ne changea pas díexpression, mais il la lâcha brusquement. Il se dirigea vers le lit, jusquíà ce que ses genoux buttent contre le matelas, puis síassit dessus. Le souffle court, elle le regarda avec une expression indécise. Elle ne pouvait savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête, mais à voir la manière dont il serrait et desserrait les poings, un conflit intérieur se jouait en son fort intérieur.

ìEvans,î dit-il entre ses dents, ìpourquoi tíes-tu mise devant moi ?î

Helena avala sa salive lentement.

ìJe suppose que je ne voulais pas que ce soit toi qui soit touché... je níai pas vraiment réfléchi.î

ìOui, ça cíest ce que je vois, sinon tu míaurais laissé mourir. Tout le monde a envie de me tuer, ces derniers temps.î

ìJe suis sensée prendre ça pour un merci, alors ?î

Sands eut un demi-sourire, et ne répondit rien.

ìBon. Je vais míhabillerî, reprit-elle. ìSors díici.î

Sands arqua un sourcil amusé, puis se leva vers elle. Díun geste un peu maladroit malgré lui, il parvint à enserrer sa taille de son bras. Helena était trop pétrifiée pour pouvoir bouger.

ìTu veux pas un peu díaide ?î murmura-t-il près de son oreille.

Helena plissa les yeux de fureur, et allait répondre, quand la porte síouvrit.  
La femme de Lopez retint une exclamation, les observant avec des yeux ronds. Aussitôt Helena repoussa Sands sans ménagement, puis croisa les bras pour se donner de la contenance. La femme déposa promptement le plateau sur le lit, puis parvint à dire :

ìIl y a quelquíun au téléphone pour vous au rez-de-chaussée, senorita.î

Puis elle partit.

Helena regarda Sands, puis fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait savoir quíelle se trouvait ici ?


End file.
